


For The Man Who Has Everything

by billiethepoet



Series: For The Man Who Has Everything [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get the man who has everything when you don't even know his birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful mydwynter, on the occasion of his birth.

_From: Sherlock Holmes_   
_Mycroft doesn’t enjoy drinking. It’s strictly a social convention. Do not purchase him alcohol._

It’s not the strangest text he’s received from Sherlock, not by a long shot, but it is the first time Sherlock has deigned to acknowledge any interaction between Greg and Mycroft so it is a bit of a shock. 

Before Greg can begin to formulate a response that goes beyond a series of question marks, his mobile beeps again. 

_From: Sherlock Holmes_   
_His suits are bespoke and far out of your price range. Do not give him a cheap tie. Dull._

Greg does at least start to type out a “What the fuck?” before a third chime rings out. 

_From: Sherlock Holmes_   
_Food is a bad idea as well. He’s getting fat._

That barb is so old that it rolls right off Greg’s back without sticking. He really doesn’t give a flying fuck what Sherlock thinks of Mycroft’s physique since he fancies it quite a lot actually. 

There’s enough of a delay in Sherlock’s rapid fire texts that Greg can actually get a response off. 

_From: DI Lestrade_   
_Did you delete Christmas again? It was on the 25th. It’s now the 28th. Gift giving season is over, thank Christ._

The reply is so fast Sherlock must have had it typed out in advance. 

_From: Sherlock Holmes_   
_One gift giving season is over. THINK!_

Greg stops on the pavement. He’s about to tell Sherlock to sod right the fuck off, thanks very much before it hits him. 

He has no idea when Mycroft’s birthday is. 

There is a fifth infuriating chime.

_From: Sherlock Holmes_   
_Tomorrow. The 29th. He appreciates being born at a time where nearly everyone else is so distracted by their own post-holiday bliss that he can age unnoticed. Please make a fuss and embarrass him in public._

The bottom of Greg’s stomach drops out.

_Shit._ He’s not going to make a fuss, but he should probably do something. A small gift or maybe dinner out? If Mycroft doesn’t like to tell people his birthday, should Greg just pretend he doesn’t know? What does one get to celebrate the joyfully overlooked birth of the man you’ve been sleeping with for months and are now finally more-than-sleeping-with? 

There’s a final chime and Greg seriously considers blocking Sherlock’s number. 

_From: Mycroft Holmes_   
_Ignore him. I have everything I want._


End file.
